


四月鸢尾

by IkolArthur



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkolArthur/pseuds/IkolArthur
Summary: 朱利亚诺之死
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici & Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici
Kudos: 4





	四月鸢尾

APRIL is the cruellest month, breeding  
Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing  
Memory and desire, stirring  
Dull roots with spring rain.

——T.S. Eliot

人们说，神爱者早夭。

朱利亚诺生就一副好皮囊，从他漂亮的脸庞、修长有力的四肢到线条流畅的躯体已可窥见匠人雕琢时的精细和心血，当翡冷翠四月的晨光在他身上栖息之时，那柔软秀美的头发如以金线织就，一双澄澈的眼睛饱饮了地中海最纯粹的蓝。佛罗伦萨人民称叹这美丽，波提切利说他像诞生于皮格马利翁之手。这位美第奇家的金色男孩慷慨大方，他以青春洋溢的热情、希腊式的享乐精神和无可争议的勇敢赢得了极高的声誉和爱戴。在某个时间段里，他似乎是永恒快乐的象征，人人钦羡又嫉妒这上帝之恩宠的不知忧虑和苦痛的单纯。直至维纳斯自泡沫而来的笑颜轻盈地绽放——轻盈得像画家笔下不朽的白色纱裙——又轻盈地殒没，归于泡沫。朱利亚诺悲痛不已，他长久地哀伤，不吟诗，不歌唱，也不再参加马上长枪比武大赛，以至于这座被誉为新雅典的城市都好像为阿波罗的消沉蒙上了一丝阴翳。

而在那个本该蒙受祝福的清晨，露珠在鸢尾花苞上闪烁着阳光。朱利亚诺神情愉悦，轻抿的嘴唇暗示着某种坚定的决心，他同兄长交谈，与敌人握手，步伐轻盈地踏上圣母百花大教堂的石阶，仿佛一扫阴霾，他将在鲜花簇拥下通向光明之所。那天见到他的人都欣喜地以为，快乐的朱利亚诺回来了，在春日里他和圣子获得新生。

“美丽的朱利亚诺，慷慨的朱利亚诺，谁会不喜欢他呢？”钟声响起之前，年轻的修女们躲在角落里瞅着在前排位置坐下的朱利亚诺，迷蒙的光线透过彩绘玻璃。她们悄声谈论：“他是造物主的偏心，是上帝的恩宠。”

是啊，上帝的恩宠。朱利亚诺无疑是上帝的恩宠。这话洛伦佐听过许多遍，他理所当然地赞同，没有什么东西比他的兄弟更能让他自豪的了。他很高兴他的弟弟终于不再沉溺于酒精当中，他的拥抱重又温暖有力，这是一个充满希望的新开始。

不！母亲的声音撕心裂肺，将唱诗班庄严神圣的颂歌撕开了个巨大的窟窿，打翻的圣餐、人群惊恐的尖叫、匕首猛扎进头颅的闷响、以及那一声声的朱利亚诺，那被泪水浸湿的呼喊，全都打着旋儿，像一片片枯叶掉进深不见底的窟窿，在往后的悠长岁月里一遍一遍地飘落、回荡。朱利亚诺，朱利亚诺，母亲喊着。洛伦佐几乎感知不到脖子上的刺痛，耳边纠成一团的混杂声在仿佛被拉得无限长的那一刻里逐渐模糊、远去，逃窜的人群撞过他的肩膀，他看见朱利亚诺微张的嘴唇和跌跌撞撞伸过来的手，他踩过一道道模糊的影子，跌跌撞撞地奔过去，他要接住他。美第奇兄弟应该像以往的一样站在彼此的身边，肩并肩地战胜他们的敌人。理应如此，为什么不呢？不啊，不。朱利亚诺在洛伦佐碰到匕首的刹那就脱开了手，银亮的锋刃映着他逐渐涣散的眼睛，他被拉扯，被拽回，如同无力反抗的羔羊被粗暴蛮横地拖上神的祭坛。教堂穹顶滤下白色的阳光，年轻的朱利亚诺倒在地上，粘稠鲜美的血液自神赐的躯体内流淌而出，缓缓地汇入了被惊慌的人群践踏过的耶稣之血与肉中。朱利亚诺，朱利亚诺，洛伦佐呢喃着。他的朱利亚诺。

鲜血以鲜血偿还。后来人们哀悼阴谋的牺牲品，来到佛罗伦萨的流浪诗人用美妙的歌喉吟唱无辜的献祭。那年轻而美丽的朱利亚诺啊，新雅典的阿波罗，他丰饶的青春岁月和甜美的生命如鲜花初绽、如晨露消逝，自此将与尘土作伴，与上帝同行。他们哀叹道，上帝召回了他的恩宠。

“是这样的吗。”洛伦佐轻轻摩挲那张侧脸，右手无名指勾勒上浮雕肖像坚毅的面部线条，他试图通过这冰冷而沉寂的触感去捕捉曾经鲜活、温暖、热血奔涌的脸颊。我失手了，他想。“上帝得手了！”礼拜堂里只有一星烛火在无声燃烧，他低垂着眸子，似乎听见陌生人的怜悯或窃喜。是上帝得手了吗？他以近乎悲哀的目光凝视着毫无生气的石雕。他能抚摸的只有冰冷的大理石或花岗岩了。曾经温热美好的躯体如今躺进这座密封的石棺，他戴着阿波罗的桂叶冠，被永远地留在了黑暗中。黑暗里的十九道创伤也永远无法愈合。十九道。洛伦佐一道道轻抚着，一道道数着。母亲和姐姐早已将它们擦拭、清洗干净，她们的手法那么轻柔，像蒲公英和羽毛扫过，生怕再弄疼了人人喜爱的朱利亚诺。后脑勺、肋下、腰窝和左臂，腹部的伤口最多，一共十九刀，刀尖凝结着残酷的恨意。这恨自此流动，像水蛭钻进肌肤，像蛇毒融入血液，洛伦佐舔舐每一刀的刺痛，任灵魂的每一道创伤长出荆棘。

是上帝得手了吗？他愤怒地问。

阴谋的参与者早已在臭水沟里腐烂，或被野狗和秃鹰拆吞入腹，也有倒霉的家伙刚进坟墓就被拖出来接受二次审判。他们或有过的荣光被抹去，他们的财产被剥夺，他们的名字和套进绳索的脖颈在德拉西尼奥列宫的长廊上成为遭人唾弃的耻辱。波提切利以精湛的笔触和柔和的色彩为他的朋友截住永恒，他希望以更贴合朱利亚诺性格的方式纪念他，更光明的，而非画廊上阴暗的色调和凝滞的仇恨。“朱利亚诺热爱生命。”他尝试劝解洛伦佐。后者扭过了头，冷声道：“上帝知道这一点。”波提切利忽然想起洛伦佐曾如何云淡风轻地让他放下西蒙内塔，他欲将同样冷漠的话奉还回去，却如何也开不了口。他感到沉重的哀伤，因死亡剜下缺口无法被填补，就像波利齐亚诺的长诗和红玫瑰的头颅被斩断于四月的清晨。

后来洛伦佐似乎慢慢平息了伤痛，白日里他身着藏蓝色的丝绒宽袍穿梭于市政厅、贫民街道和艺术家狭窄凌乱的房屋，慷慨地帮助那些吃不上饭和心怀梦想的人，看上去既优雅又平易近人。只是人们很少能在教堂看见他的身影，他不再做弥撒和忏悔，他写诗赞颂于艺术领域日益光彩的异教神祇。

当夜幕降临，波利齐亚诺会在书房火焰噼啪响的壁炉前找到他，光影在他身上晃动，他和黑夜一同沉默。这时的洛伦佐看上去像一块飘荡在半空的破布，一个在人间漂泊的孤魂野鬼，波利齐亚诺于是知道，他的生命早已被困在圣母百花大教堂恢弘庄重的穹顶之下。偶尔洛伦佐会开口，他谈起他们的孩童和少年时期。那是人生中最纯真快乐的日子。他们一块骑马、练剑，有时会拌嘴，朱利亚诺小时候被宠坏了，圆溜溜的眼睛一言不合就泛起晶莹的泪光，让人心软；后来他们谈论诗歌和艺术，会趁母亲不注意的时候换上最简朴的麻布衣裳去集会上瞪着贫穷又奇怪的各种艺术家；再长大点就涉及恼人的政治、宴会和甜蜜又短暂的爱情。

朱利亚诺是个早熟的小鬼，洛伦佐的唇边挂上微笑，他注视着摇曳的火焰说，仅在十五岁的时候就有漂亮大胆的女孩跟他在星空下讲狄多和埃涅阿斯的故事。而且他是个任性的小疯子，洛伦佐略微指责，为了能够赢一次，他居然直接扑下来，当时剑尖正对着他，我不能确保自己可以及时挪开它。波利齐亚诺知道这些。洛伦佐已经讲过许多遍了，他描绘过林间婆娑的枝叶、灌木丛、松软的草地、朱利亚诺满不在乎的语气和得意的笑容，披着薄雾的阳光撒在他的身上，像闯进蓝蝴蝶的迷梦；他们泼水嬉闹，水珠飞溅，和朱利亚诺的金发一样闪耀。夜色越来越沉，火焰的势头也渐渐下去，洛伦佐从盆里挑一根圆木丢进壁炉。他接着谈起朱利亚诺的爱情和眼泪，他在他的怀里哀恸大哭；又穿插一段朱利亚诺赢得马上长枪比武的冠军时的意气风发。顿了顿说，他消沉是因为嫉妒弗朗切斯科，太傻了，他是我唯一的、完全信任的兄弟。我爱他。但我当时多么天真愚蠢。

“我早该听他的。”火光跳跃，阴影扫过洛伦佐的脸庞。诗人想，多么无助又绝望。他被困在四月的清晨里了。“这样他就不会死了。”洛伦佐神情哀切。

波利齐亚诺为他斟满醇郁的葡萄酒，开始试着转移话题，扯一扯苏格拉底的哲学、埃斯库罗斯的悲剧、维吉尔的诗歌和万神殿的宏伟。洛伦佐饮酒，有一搭没一搭地点头。朱利亚诺有段时间就是个酒鬼，他突然打断了诗人关于古罗马文学的评述，他简直化身成狂热的狄俄尼索斯祭司，而非阿波罗！诗人一时无言。洛伦佐察觉到了，朝他笑笑，尤利乌斯·恺撒的《高卢战记》算是他那个时代最优秀的著作，并不输西塞罗的那些演讲稿。诗人又捡起他的议论，他更欣赏西塞罗机智尖刻的幽默和高明的话术。

“二十三刀。”洛伦佐比划着。

“什么？”诗人一时没反应过来。但他很快就明白了。古罗马那位伟大的征服者兼独裁官在三月十五日遇刺身亡，留下二十三道伤口。“洛伦佐，你这样不会让朱利亚诺感到宽慰的。他会希望你快乐。”诗人哀伤地说。

“那天朱利亚诺沉睡着，那么苍白，无比苍白，就像月光低头亲吻恩底弥翁的脸颊。”洛伦佐摇摇头，“恩底弥翁不再醒来。他不会再醒来了。我不能不想他。”

诗人的叹息消融在酒里。他离去，也许明日会再来。洛伦佐仍滞留在今夜，滞留在四月。五月鸢尾花盛放，朱利亚诺消隐于四月的尾巴。洛伦佐将一直在四月里寻找他。

十四年。那个遥远的四月在十四年的跌宕曲折后仍被洛伦佐一笔一划地在心口描摹，清晨未散去的薄雾、花瓣上颤抖的露珠、阳光和朱利亚诺舒展的眉目，他把它们锁进心匣，就像他紧攥着那把匕首不曾松开。

“一起升入天堂。”四月里朱利亚诺的唇瓣微微翕动，往日里它是饱满的，那时却薄成一线利刃。他的脸上沾着鲜血，却仍然好看，仿佛红玫瑰要从血泊里生出；可金发顺滑无力，眼里的神采减损如蓝玻璃珠。托斯卡纳艳阳下的少年，翡冷翠最耀眼的光芒，在人生的第二十五个年头，本该盛放得最热烈的年华，被悄悄带走了。他沉痛的死亡为美第奇家族和佛罗伦萨的荣耀降下一层厚重的灰色帷幕。他说他升入天堂。洛伦佐想，那该是个比人间更好的地方，那里花儿永不凋零，青春永不衰败。

年轻的朱利奥守在洛伦佐的床边。距离他的祖母离开的那个夜晚也有好多年了。洛伦佐清楚地记得母亲弥留之际的泪水，每一颗都与主的圣餐一起砸落，那声尖叫仍撕心裂肺地久久回荡；她喊着朱利亚诺的名字沉沉睡去，再也没醒来。自那以后，朱利奥不再挥舞刀剑，他甘愿服侍上帝。这可不太像他的父亲。朱利亚诺不会那么沉默，他是生动的，是跳跃的阳光，比起上帝他更热爱美，生气勃勃的美。但是他去了天堂。

“你相信你父亲去了天堂吗？”洛伦佐轻轻开口，病痛折磨着他，令他形销骨立，嗓音沙哑。

朱利奥抿了抿嘴，轻轻点头。“在上帝的身边父亲会很快乐。他不希望您再痛苦愧疚。”

“我恨我的无能为力，也憎恨上帝从我身边夺走了他。现在上帝会原谅我吗？我想见你父亲。”

“凡人皆有过错。洛伦佐伯父，只要忏悔，上帝会原谅一切。”

洛伦佐给了朱利奥一个亲切的微笑。他伸手去拿床头桌的匕首，它被小心翼翼地一遍又一遍擦拭，洛伦佐徒劳地珍藏它。干涸的血迹早已消散，那些尖叫和碰撞声也随之而去。他沿着钢铸的刀身抚过，上面似乎还留有朱利亚诺指尖的温度，还映照着他漂亮的眼睛和无言的话语：“快跑。”洛伦佐仍听得见。

不，他不想跑。他要奔向四月。

“去叫萨佛纳罗拉来吧。”良久，洛伦佐疲惫地合上了眼睛。

四月清晨，佛罗伦萨灿烂的春光里，圣母百花大教堂的钟声缓缓敲响，萨佛纳罗拉说上帝决不原谅。但那无关紧要。洛伦佐终于回到那里，在穹顶泄下的天光里握住了朱利亚诺温热的手。


End file.
